


Every Day, Every Night

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Intrulogical - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Surgery Mention, Sweet Roman, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Virgil didn't want to let his soulmate to know he existed, but-Well, the choice doesn't fall to him in the end.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 255





	Every Day, Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like soulmate aus, okay

Virgil hadn’t written to his soulmate. There wasn’t much use, since three weeks before his 21st birthday, they found out that he had cancer in the bones of his leg. 

So what was the point of trying to communicate with his soulmate, if there was a distinct possibility he’d die of cancer before they even met? He started wearing disposable gloves along with his long hoodie sleeves, eliminating the chance that stray ink from pens or markers would get on his skin. 

The doctors told him that surgery was possible- they could amputate the affected leg and the cancer wouldn’t be a problem. Maybe. It was a procedure that might work, and he’d lose a leg and not even know if the cancer was completely gone. It might come back in another part of his body, or maybe the shock of losing a leg would cause other complications, or he could get sepsis, or bleed out on the operating table, or any number of things. 

So, dying of cancer was his best bet. He’d just get sicker and sicker until all of his bones were taken over by tumorous growths and he died.

His soulmate would never miss him.

Except.

_“Good morning! I love you!”_

Every day.

Every day since his birthday, he’d been getting ink from his soulmate. On his hands, on his arms, on his face sometimes.

_“Good night! You’re beautiful!”_

Every night. Virgil made it something of a game, trying to find the writing when it popped up, before he went to bed. 

Before he realized it, he was beginning to look forward to the next day, the next week, the next year, just reading the words from his soulmate.

Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be too bad to try the amputation. At least then he’d have a few pain free years to spend loving the sweet words that had turned his feelings on their head.

_“Buenos dias! That’s good morning in Spanish! I know you probably can’t see this yet, but te amo!”_

Virgil was beginning to love his soulmate back, if only because of the comforting regularity of their words.

He still didn’t write. He would most likely disappoint his soulmate somehow, and he didn’t want to hurt someone so sweet and pure. 

~~~~

Roman _loved_ his soulmate. Sure, his mate hadn’t written back yet, so they probably weren’t over 21 yet, but he loved them all the same. Why wouldn’t he? They were the person who was tailor-made to fit perfectly with him. His perfect compliment. The purple to his gold, if you will.

He wrote an ‘I love you’ on the side of his left pointer finger during a break at work. His soulmate would never go a minute without knowing what Roman felt about them.

Remus flopped down in front of him, startling him out of his musings. 

“Writing to your mute-y? Mute beauty, get it?”

Roman snorted and pushed his twin good-naturedly. “You know they’re probably just under 21. It’s not like you answered Logan until we came of age either.”

Remus shrugged. “He only had to wait a year, though. You’ve been writing for two!”

With a sigh, Roman idly doodled a heart on his hand. “They’ll write back eventually, I know it.”

~~~~

Virgil stared at the inky black heart taking shape on the outside of his left hand. He took a deep breath. That’s right, he was doing this for his soulmate. 

“Virgil Storm?”

He stood up. Showtime.

~~~~

Roman was changing into his pajamas when he noticed it. A dotted line, just over his knee, with writing above it. 

_“Cut this one”_

And on his other leg, in much larger script:

_“DO NOT CUT THIS ONE”_

Well. That was weird. But his soulmate answered him! Finally! He frantically dug around on his desk for a pen and drew a question mark beside both sentences. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw words appearing on his arm. 

_“The patient, Virgil Storm, is receiving surgical amputation due to cancerous growths in the bones of his leg.”_

That handwriting was- familiar. 

“Logan? It’s Roman.”

_“Hello Roman. I have to assist in the surgery of your soulmate. Please tell your brother to stop drawing phalluses on his face while I am at work.”_

Well, he wasn’t quite talking to his soulmate, but he had a name! And a brother to yell at, apparently.

“REMUS!”

~~~~

Virgil was still groggy when the nurse came in. 

“Good morning, Mr. Storm, are you feeling alright? I am required to inform you that I had a brief conversation with your soulmate after you went under yesterday.”

Virgil was suddenly a lot more awake. “What? You-“

“My apologies. He noticed the indicators on your legs, standard procedure in amputations.”

“He?”

The nurse smiled a little. “Yes, it turns out that it is someone I am familiar with by association.”

Well. Shit. Now his soulmate knew he was old enough to see the writing. He looked down at his arms and- Oh shit. His soulmate knew his name.

_“Hi Virgil! I love you! It’s nice to meet you!”_

Dammit. His soulmate- Roman? Roman was just too cute. 

The nurse held out a sharpie. “Just in case you would like to reply. Roman- He is a good man, if enthusiastic and idealistic.” He paused, as if thinking over his next words. “He loves the idea of soulmates, as I am sure he will come to love you honestly for who you are.”

Virgil took the offered marker, trying to decide if he really wanted to saddle his soulmate with someone with only one leg. 

It could crash and burn spectacularly. Roman could feel burdened by having a disabled soulmate, or he could hate Virgil’s personality or style, or he might want to change Virgil because of his anxiety, or any number of things. 

But. 

Virgil _wanted_ to get to know the sweet person on the other side of their connection. He wanted more of those “I love you’s”. 

He wanted to maybe someday hopefully wake up in someone else’s arms. Someone who was the peanut butter to his jelly, the Jack to his Sally, the Taren to his Eilonwy. Actually, scratch that last one, those two had no chemistry. 

But he’d made his point in his head. He wanted to get to know Roman, and hopefully fall in love with him. 

Drawing a matching heart on his other hand was the easiest thing he’d ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
